A Stitch in Time
by Malvidrix-No15
Summary: Kailey Hawkins is a future pillar of Baskar City who is exiled to the past for a crime she didn’t commit. How can a simple Schrodinger boy help her to return to her own time?


A Stitch in Time

Category: Wild Arms 3

Type: Action/Adventure/Romance

Pairing: Alfred/OC

Disclaimer: I don't own Wild Arms! I own Kailey Hawkins, so leave me ALONE!

Summary: Kailey Hawkins is a future pillar of Baskar City who is exiled to the past for a crime she didn't commit. How can a simple Schrodinger boy help her to return to her own time?

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Maya Schrodinger: a lovely treasure hunter who seeks to become president of the United Stars of Filgaia

Alfred Schrodinger: Maya's younger brother who's an expert when it comes to explosives and pyrotechnics

Todd Dukakis: Maya and Alfred's noble servant who wishes to preserve the vow he made to their ancestors

Shady Thousand: an eccentric feline that tags along with Maya and company

Kailey Hawkins: a Baskar City pillar from 50 years in the future accused of using Guardians to commit a murder

Virginia Maxwell: a simple girl from Boot Hill whose actions saved Filgaia from being "reconstructed"

Jet Enduro: a traveling treasure hunter whose actions also saved Filgaia from being "reconstructed"

Gallows Caradine: a husky pillar from Baskar Colony whose actions also saved Filgaia from being "reconstructed"

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Key:

Narration

"Speech"

'Thought'

(Author's Note)

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Prologue: Brought to Justice

- - - - - - - - - - - -

(Kailey's POV)

So, there I was, standing behind the defendant's podium, staring into the eyes of not only the judge, but who could also be the executioner. My name's Kailey Hawkins. I'm a pillar from Baskar City. Yeah, it's a city now. How'd I get here, you ask? Oh, no reason. The king of the neighboring kingdom was murdered. Nothing special. Oh, but here's where it gets interesting. Cause of death: GUARDIANS! I couldn't believe it myself. Someone stole my mediums, used them to murder the king of Meria Kingdom, and framed me! So, pretty much, that's how my day started. And I knew at that moment that it could only get much, MUCH better.

The bailiff had a blank expression on his face as he spoke. "All rise. The honorable Judge Rudy (pun not intended!) Roughnight III presiding."

Judge Rudy took his seat and glared at me with unforgiving eyes. "Miss Kailey Hawkins of Baskar... You're the last I'd expect to see in this court..." Yeah, that's likely. "So, you stand accused of murder against the king of the neighboring kingdom, King Ashley Winchester VII. Also, several mediums had been found at the crime scene. How do you plead?"

"Innocent...", I muttered. What can I say? I was scared.

"How so?"

"Because, your Honor, the mediums containing the Guardians were stolen at the time of the king's death!" I did my best not to seem frightened, but the judge could read me like a book.

"Is that right?" Naturally, he wasn't convinced by my story. "Then, Miss Hawkins, do you know who it was committed this crime?"

"Well, I have reason to believe that Sir Vinsfeld Rhadamanthus is guilty." There then was a murmur among the crowd and jury listening. "I recall overhearing his plans of overthrowing the king and seizing the throne."

"Vinsfeld? The king's private aide? How preposterous!", Judge Rudy scoffed. I knew he was a judge, but that didn't give him any right to ridicule me. "Where is Vinsfeld at this moment?"

One of King Ashley's lower-ranked aides spoke up and stated, "Sir Vinsfeld is currently attending the king's funeral, your Honor. He seemed deeply distressed over the whole situation."

Judge Rudy turned back to me with those same eyes. "You see, Miss Hawkins? Your accusations have no support."

"But I...!" I was afraid if I said anything else, Judge Rudy would get angrier.

"Have you anything else to say, Miss Hawkins?"

"No, your Honor."

"Very well. Members of the jury, have you reached a verdict?"

"Yes, your Honor. We, the jury, find the defendant, Kailey Hawkins, guilty!" And that's the way the cookie crumbled!

Oh, but that's not the best part! Judge Rudy continued, "Kailey Hawkins, because of you actions, I hereby sentence you to exile... 50 years in the past!"

Yeah, I gasped. But the punishment was befitting. Wait! What am I saying? Then, one of the king's aides walks up to me and places a magical seal on my forehead. "What's this?"

"A Chrono-Balance Seal.", Judge Rudy continues. "As long as you are in the past, this seal prevents you from changing history." Yeah, I guess that would make sense.

Just then, I felt a rush of energy underneath me. Several pillars were all lined up in a circle around me, utilizing the power of Dan Dairam - the Guardian of time - to create a makeshift time portal. As it slowly opened, I felt the floor disappear from under me and I finally fell through. The scream I let out afterwards echoed throughout the courtroom.

Yeah, I know what you're thinking. It's not right. It's not fair. I agree with you. But what could I do? As of this moment, I was just another girl trapped in a primitive time period. Well...primitive to _me_, anyway.

"Heh... I can't believe how well that worked...", a voice from outside the courtroom mutters coldly, tightly clenching the Aqua Wisp in his right hand. Care to guess who it is?

TBC...


End file.
